Time Traveling Remless Part 1
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Amazoness Quartet is summoned by Queen Nehellenia to create a time traveling remless, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Calling Forth A Remless Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera, I also don't own Hercules, Hercules is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** Calling Forth A Remless Part 1**

** One day in the Dark Moon Circus, Queen Nehellenia called forth the Amazoness Quartet because she had something to discuss with them.**

** "Girls," Queen Nehellenia said to the Amazoness Quartet. "I have a new target for you!"**

** "A new target," Celecele asked Queen Nehellenia. "who is it? Who is it?"**

** "His name is Henry Chan," Queen Nehellenia said to Celecele. "and you will need to create a time traveling remless because it was during the 1970s... that Henry was but a 19-year-old living with his father as well as five younger brothers and four younger sisters and their beloved dog."**

** Junjun looked into the dark queen's mirror at Henry preparing to cook breakfast for his family.**

** "Five younger brothers and four younger sisters," Junjun remarked. "wow! Now that is one **_**huge**_** family!"**

** "So," Parapara asked Queen Nehellenia. "what is it that you would like us to do?"**

** "Since your new target lives in California in 1979," Queen Nehellenia said to Parapara. "I would like it if you and your sisters would create a time traveling remless."**

** "Okay," Besubesu sighed. "if we must."**

** The Amazoness Quartet then left Queen Nehellenia's room.**

** In the year of 1979, Henry had set the table for his father, his brothers & sisters, and himself for breakfast.**

** Charlie Chan came into the dining room.**

** "There really is no need for you to fix up a place at the table for me, Henry." Charlie said.**

** Henry looked a bit confused by his father's words.**

** "What makes you say that, Pop?" Henry asked.**

** "Because, I am meeting up with Lieutenant Morris this morning for coffee," Charlie answered Henry. "he has some new information for me."**

** "I see." Henry said.**

** Back in the 1990s, the Amazoness Quartet began to create their time traveling remless.**

** "I don't believe this," Besubesu complained. "why should **_**we**_** have to create the time traveling remless anyway?"**

** "Because," Junjun said to Besubesu. "we must look into that cutie pie's dream mirror."**

** "Cutie Pie?" Parapara asked.**

** "Oh," Celecele & Besubesu laughed. "I think Junjun has a little crush on our target!"**

** Parapara joined in with Besubesu & Celecele and laughed at Junjun too.**


	2. Calling Forth A Remless Part 2

** Calling Forth A Remless Part 2**

** Now, Junjun was getting red in the face with both fury & embarrassment.**

** "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON OUR NEW TARGET!" Junjun yelled at her three sisters furiously.**

** "Yes, I believe you do, Junjun!" Besubesu laughed.**

** Now, Junjun left the room in a furious huff.**

** Back in the 1970s in California, everyone but Flip & Nancy was at the dining room table ready to eat breakfast.**

** "Where in the heck are Flip & Nancy anyway?" Henry asked impatiently.**

** "I think they are still in bed." Suzie said to Henry.**

** Chu Chu went upstairs to the children's bedrooms in the Chan clan's three bedroom house to wake Flip & Nancy.**

** Back in the 1990s, Serena, Rini, Amy, Mina, & Lita gathered at the Cherry Hill Temple in Raye's bedroom where Raye came in with refreshments.**

** "Here you go, you guys, chocolate cupcakes for everyone." Raye said.**

** Rini took a bite of one of Raye's cupcakes.**

** "Oh yuck! To be perfectly honest, Raye," Rini said. "I really think you could use some cooking & baking lessons from Lita."**

** Raye turned to Lita.**

** "Would you please help me become a better cook?" Raye asked Lita.**

** Lita turned to Raye.**

** "But of course I will!" Lita said to Raye.**

** Back in Junjun's trailer in the Dark Moon Circus, Junjun began to think about Henry and sighed with love.**


	3. Calling Forth A Remless Part 3

** Calling Forth A Remless Part 3**

** Celecele, Parapara, and Besubesu could hear Junjun talking to the Amazon Trio.**

** "Oh! What's the matter with me," Celecele, Parapara, and Besubesu could hear Junjun tell the Amazon Trio. "you'd think a girl would learn!"**

** "Nothing is wrong with you, Miss Junjun." Tiger's Eye said.**

** Junjun pictured Henry's angelic face and began to sing.**

** Junjun: **_**If there**_**'**_**s a prize for rotten judgement**_**;**

_** I guess I've already won that**_**;**

_** No man is worth the aggravation**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s ancient history**_**;**

_**Been there**_**; **

_**Done that**_**;**

** Amazon Trio: **_**Who**_**; **

_**D**_**'**_**you think you**_**'**_**re kiddin**_**';**

_** He**_**'**_**s the earth and heaven to ya**_**;**

_** Try to keep it hidden**_**;**

_** Honey**_**, **_**we can see right through ya**_**;**

_** Girl**_**, **_**you**_**; **

_**Can**_**'**_**t conceal it**_**;**

_** We know how you feel**_**;**

_** And who you're thinking of**_**;**

** Junjun: **_**No chance**_**, **_**no way**_**;**

_** I**_**;**

_**Won**_**'**_**t say it**_**; **

_**No**_**, **_**no**_**;**

** Amazon Trio: **_**You swoon**_**, **_**you sigh**_**;**

_** Why deny it**_**; **

_** Uh**_**-**_**oh**_**;**

** Junjun: **_**It**_**'**_**s too cliché**_**;**

_** I**_**; **

_**Won**_**'**_**t say**_**;**__

_** I**_**'**_**m in love**_**;**

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_**;**

_** It feels so good when you start out**_**;**

_** My head is screaming**_**;**

_** Get a grip**_**, **_**girl**_**;**

_** Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**_**;**

_**Ohhh**_**;**

** Amazon Trio: **_**You keep on denying**_**;**

_** Who you are and how**_**; **

_**You**_**'**_**re feeling**_**;**

_** Baby**_**, **_**we**_**'**_**re not buying**_**;**

_** Hon**_**, **_**we saw you hit the ceiling**_**;**

_** Face it like a grown**_**-**_**up**_**;**

_** When you gonna own up**_**;**

_** That you got**_**, **_**got**_**, **_**got it bad**_**;**

** Junjun: **_**No chance**_**, **_**no way**_**;**

_** I**_**; **

_**Won**_**'**_**t say it**_**; **

_**No**_**, **_**no**_**;**

** Amazon Trio: **_**Give up**_**, **_**give in**_**;**

** Fish Eye: **_**Check the grin**_**; **

_**You**_**'**_**re in love**_**;**

** Junjun: **_**This scene won**_**'**_**t play**_**;**

_** I**_**; **

_**Won**_**'**_**t say**_**;**__

_** I**_**'**_**m in love**_**;**

** Amazon Trio: **_**You**_**'**_**re**_**; **

_**Doin**_**' **_**flips**_**; **

_**Read our lips**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re**_**; **

_**In love**_**;**

** Junjun: **_**You**_**'**_**re way off base**_**, **_**I**_**; **

_**Won**_**'**_**t say it**_**;**

_** Get off my case**_**, **_**I**_**; **

_**Won**_**'**_**t say it**_**;**

** Amazon Trio: **_**Girl**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t be proud**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s**_**; **

_**Okay**_**; **

_**You**_**'**_**re**_**;**__

_** In love**_**;**

** Junjun: **_**Ohhh**_**;**

_** At least out loud**_**;**

_** I**_**; **

_**Won**_**'**_**t say**_**;**__

_** I**_**'**_**m in love**_**.**

** Celecele, Besubesu, and Parapara all came into Junjun's trailer.**

** "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Celecele asked Junjun.**

** "I... was singing?" Junjun asked her sisters.**

** "Yes, you were." Besubesu said to Junjun.**

** "Anyway," Parapara said to Junjun. "we have finally finished creating the time traveling remless!"**


	4. The Search For The Mystery Guardian

** The Search For The Mystery Guardian**

** Back at the Chan residence in 1979, Flip & Nancy had joined their siblings in the dining room for breakfast.**

** Anne & Alan **_**barely even**_** touched their blueberry & blackberry stuffed crepes, and to Flip & Nancy, Alan & Anne both looked a tad on the side of unusually focused.**

** "Alan, Alan," Flip called out. "are you all right?"**

** "Anne, Anne," Nancy called out. "are you all right?"**

** Neither Alan nor Anne answered their brother & sister.**

** So, Stanley sneaked up behind Alan & Anne who were sitting next to each other at the dining room table, "Boo!" he shouted.**

** Alan & Anne felt a sudden surge of startling energy.**

** "Yikes!" Alan & Anne shouted in startled unison.**

** "Stanley!" Suzie scolded sharply.**

** "Sorry, Suzie." Stanley sighed.**

** "**_**I**_** am **_**not**_** the one who needs the apology." Suzie scolded Stanley sharply.**

** Stanley turned to his twin siblings, "I'm sorry, Alan & Anne." he sighed regretfully.**

** "You are forgiven," Alan & Anne said kindly. "but please **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** do that **_**ever again**_**!"**

** "Okay," Stanley said to Alan & Anne with a sad sigh. "I won't startle you two anymore."**

** "Stanley, all of us know that you mean well," Tom said gently. "but your humor was not what was need here."**

** At the Dark Moon Circus in the 1990s, the Amazoness Quartet summoned their time traveling remless.**

** "Your assignment our remless," Besubesu ordered. "is to find the person with the beautiful dream that the lyre player inhabits and take him prisoner!"**

** "What should I do about the courageous person of whom is protecting Sir Orpheus?" the time traveling remless asked the Amazoness Quartet.**

** "Once the knight is our prisoner, you must **_**kill**_** the boy or girl who is protecting him **_**before**_** he awakens as a planetary knight or she awakens as a sailor guardian!" Celecele answered the time traveling remless.**

** "It shall be done!" the remless said to the Amazoness Quartet.**

** The remless at that moment created a wormhole through time and then lept through to the 1970s.**

** That night in 1979 in the girls' bedroom in the Chan clan's residence, Anne was lying in the top bunk of the bunk bed she shared with Suzie within a deep sleep and she had begun to have a dream.**

** Within her dream, Anne was walking through an enchanted forest when she suddenly heard the entrancing sound of somebody playing a lyre.**

** The owner of the lovely silver crystal lyre looked up at Anne.**

** "It's you," the boy said to Anne. "the Maiden who possesses True Courage that I am seeking!"**

** Anne looked at the owner of the crystal lyre.**

** "Who are you," Anne asked the knight. "and why are you so sad?"**


	5. Anne Meets Sir Orpheus

** Anne Meets Sir Orpheus**

** The knight with angel wings looked up at Anne with beautiful green eyes.**

** "I am a friend," the knight replied to Anne. "and I have been sensing bad times ahead."**

** "Oh," Anne said. "I guess you are not Alan after all."**

** "My name is Sir Orpheus," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "and who is this Alan you speak of?"**

** "His name is Alan Chan," Anne answered Sir Orpheus serenly. "and he is my twin brother... older than me by eight minutes."**

** "So I see." Sir Orpheus said to Anne.**

** Sir Orpheus just then gave his silver crystal lyre to Anne.**

** "What is this for?" Anne asked Sir Orpheus.**

** "Since your powers as a sailor scout haven't awakened completely yet," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "then my lyre should offer you and your family members full protection from the enemy."**

** "Enemy? What enemy," Anne asked Sir Orpheus now confused. "and what are... sailor scouts?"**

** The next morning was a Monday morning as Charlie and eight out of his ten children were getting ready for their day.**

** "Where are Alan & Anne anyway? They will be late for school if they don't hurry up." Charlie said irritably.**

** "They must still be in bed." Suzie said to her father.**

** "Would somebody mind waking them up please?" Charlie asked irritably.**

** "I'll handle Alan, Pop." Mimi said.**

** "And I'll handle Anne, Pop." Tom said.**

** Mimi & Tom went straight up the stairs and into each others bedrooms.**

** When Tom entered the girls' bedroom, he heard Anne's familiar sleep talking.**

** "Woah! Oh my goodness!" Anne shouted.**

** Tom began nudging his sister **_**hard**_** in the right shoulder, "Wake up, Anne! You are going to be late for school!" he exclaimed.**

** Anne quickly opened her eyes to discover that Sir Orpheus's silver crystal lyre was clutched tightly in her hands, "Sir Orpheus's lyre? So it **_**wasn**_**'**_**t**_** a dream!" she exclaimed.**

** Anne went into the closet and quickly dressed in her school clothes, then she brushed her hair, and put on her orange baseball cap.**

** Over in the boys' bedroom, Mimi began shaking Alan's right shoulder, "Wake up, Alan! You are going to be late for school!" she exclaimed.**

** Alan opened his eyes in utter panic.**

** "Woah! Oh my goodness," Alan exclaimed. "I had better hurry!"**

** Alan dressed in a hurry, then he & his siblings left for school while Charlie left for work.**

** Over in Tokyo in the 1990s, Raye, Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rini all got out of school for lunch.**

** Lita had packed a big picnic basket as they set off for the park for lunch.**

** Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru met up with Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini.**

** Like Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina, Amara & Michelle also attended Crossroads High School.**

** Darien, and the four Stanton brothers, Kazuyuki, Katsuji, Masaya, and Keiichi all joined the girls' picnic and brought their own picnic basket.**

** "Hello, Amy." Keiichi said, blushing slightly.**


	6. Lita And Michelle Sense Henry Part 1

** Lita And Michelle Sense Henry Part 1**

** "Greetings, Keiichi." Amy said, also blushing slightly.**

** While they all were eating, drinking, and being merry at their picnic, Michelle noticed a sudden ocean waves sensation washing over her.**

** "What's wrong, Shelly," Amara asked, calling her cousin by a cute nickname. "tell me."**

** "Somebody is in danger, Amara," Michelle said urgently. "I know it! I can feel it!"**

** "Are you sure, Michelle?" Trista asked.**

** "Quite sure, Trista." Michelle said.**

** "You're just dreaming!" Masaya said to Michelle, laughing at her.**

** "Masaya!" Darien scolded.**

** "Sorry, Master." Masaya said to Darien.**

** A sudden electric surge began coursing through Lita's **_**entire**_** body.**

** "Oh no!" Lita exclaimed.**

** Katsuji set his soda can on the picnic blanket after taking his first sip.**

** "What's wrong, Lita?" Katsuji asked.**

** "Michelle **_**wasn**_**'**_**t**_** dreaming, Katsuji," Lita exclaimed in horror. "Michelle **_**wasn**_**'**_**t**_** dreaming!"**

** "What are you talking about, my lovely lily?" Katsuji asked Lita, feeling baffled.**

** "Just now, I felt it what Michelle had felt," Lita explained in horror to Katsuji. "someone is in danger! I know it! I can feel it!"**

** Back in the year of 1979, Henry was on his way to his community college with his 18-year-old brother, Stanley by his side.**

** That is, when Time-stealer attacked the two boys.**

** "Split, Stanley!" Henry shouted.**

** "Right!" Stanley said.**

** Henry & Stanley parted ways with Time-stealer **_**still**_** on Henry's tail.**

** All of a sudden, Henry found himself trapped by the time traveling remless as the Amazoness Quartet showed their faces.**

** "Who are you," Henry asked out of fright. "and what do you want from me?"**

** The Amazoness Quartet except for Junjun just laughed at Henry.**

** "We are the Amazoness Quartet," Celecele laughed at Henry. "I am Celecele!"**


	7. Lita And Michelle Sense Henry Part 2

** Lita And Michelle Sense Henry Part 2**

** "I am Parapara!" Parapara exclaimed.**

** "I am Besubesu!" Besubesu exclaimed.**

** "And I am... Junjun." Junjun said, swooning & sighing over Henry.**

** "Nice to meet you all," Henry said to the Amazoness Quartet. "but I have got to get to class!"**

** But then, the Amazoness Quartet and Time-stealer cornered Henry.**

** "Forget about him!" Besubesu & Celecele said in unison to Junjun.**

** "Maybe... maybe what we are doing is wrong." Junjun said to Parapara, Celecele, and Besubesu.**

** "What do you all want from me by any chance?" Henry asked the Amazoness Quartet fearfully.**

** Stanley ran up to the spot where Henry stood, surrounded on all sides by the Amazoness Quartet.**

** "Henry!" Stanley called out in pain & agony.**

** "Stanley," Henry warned. "stand back!"**

** "No, Henry," Stanley shouted courageously. "I **_**won**_**'**_**t**_** leave your side!"**

** "What do you all want from me by any chance?" Henry asked the Amazoness Quartet fearfully again.**

** Stanley tried to fight the Amazoness Quartet, but soon discovered that he had **_**nothing**_** to fight with at all.**

** "Oh my gosh," Stanley shouted. "wham bam, are we ever in a jam!"**

** Back in the 1990s, Michelle & Lita were **_**still**_** sensing Henry being in danger.**

** "Do you still feel that, Michelle?" Lita asked.**

** "Yes I do," Michelle answered Lita out of terror. "do you still feel it?"**

** "But, where can the person that you are sensing be?" Rini asked Michelle & Lita curiously.**

** "He or she must live during another time." Michelle said to Rini.**

** "One little thing." Lita said worriedly.**

** "What is it, Lita?" Amy & Serena asked in unison.**

** "We can't travel through time very easily." Lita answered Amy & Serena worriedly.**

** Trista got her garnet rod out, "Leave that to me!" she exclaimed.**


	8. Lita And Michelle Sense Henry Part 3

** Lita And Michelle Sense Henry Part 3**

**Trista used her garnet rod to create a wormhole to the year 1979.**

**Back in the year 1979, Lieutenant Morris & Charlie arrived in time to witness Henry in trouble.**

**"Hey," Lieutenant Morris shouted at the Amazoness Quartet. "you leave my friend's number one son alone!"**

**"All we want is to take a little peek inside his dreams." Parapara said to Lieutenant Morris, faking innocence.**

**"And just how are you going to do that?" Charlie asked the Amazoness Quartet.**

**"Like this!" Besubesu said to Lieutenant Morris.**

**"No! Besubesu," Junjun shouted. "I **_**will not**_** let you do this!"**

**"Too late, Junjun," Besubesu shouted. "Colliding Ball!"**

**Besubesu then attacked Henry and got his dream mirror from him.**

**Stanley looked at Henry in a sleep-like state.**

**"Wham bam, Henry's in a jam! And when I find out who did this, they'll be in **_**even more**_** of a jam!"**

**Henry was yawning & sighing.**

**Junjun looked at Henry dreaming sweetly & peacefully.**

**"I am so sorry," Junjun said to Stanley kindly. "I wanted to prevent this from happening to my sweetheart, Henry!"**

**"Sweetheart?" Stanley asked Junjun now feeling baffled.**

**"Aha! I knew you had a crush on our target!" Besubesu said to Junjun.**

**Henry just yawned & sighed as Besubesu looked inside his dream mirror.**

**Stanley just looked at Junjun.**

**"Who are you anyway?" Stanley asked Junjun.**

**Henry looked so princely with his head hanging low within his sleep-like state.**

**"My name is Junjun," Junjun answered Stanley, nearly sobbing. "and I am a member of the Dark Moon Circus."**


	9. The Sailor Scouts To The Rescue

** The Sailor Scouts To The Rescue**

** "The Dark Moon Circus," Stanley asked Junjun. "what's that?"**

** "That is a bit more difficult to explain." Junjun explained to Stanley.**

** Besubesu pulled her head out of Henry's dream mirror, she had a look of irritation on her face.**

** "Rats! There is no Sir Orpheus!" Besubesu exclaimed.**

** The Amazoness Quartet then prepared to head back to the Dark Moon Circus with Time-stealer by their sides.**

** "Wait, everyone!" Junjun called out to her sisters.**

** Celecele, Parapara, and Besubesu all turned around.**

** "What is it, Junjun?" Celecele asked irritably.**

** "What did we have to hurt somebody as sweet as my dearest Henry?" Junjun asked Celecele, Besubesu, and Parapara, now sobbing bitterly.**

** "Because, we are searching for Sir Orpheus," Celecele said. "need I remind you of that, Junjun?"**

** "But Besubesu saw it herself... Sir Orpheus isn't even in my cutie Henry's dream!" Junjun protested.**

** The ten sailor scouts and the five guys showed up.**

** Everyone transformed and began to fight the time traveling remless.**

** After Sailor Moon & Sailor Mini Moon defeated **_**this**_** time traveling remless, the Amazoness Quartet left the scene and went back to the Dark Moon Circus.**

** "Well, Sailor Uranus," Sailor Pluto said. "it looks like we need to place Henry's dream mirror back into his body."**

** "But first," Charlie said to the ten sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the four generals. "we will need to take Henry back to his bed by carrying him."**

** "I'll do the honors!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.**

** Sailor Jupiter tried to lift Henry upon her back, but her strength started giving out on her.**

** "What's wrong, Sailor Jupiter?" Sailor Uranus asked.**

** "I **_**cannot**_** carry Henry, Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Jupiter answered out of fright.**


	10. I Can't Believe My Heart

** I Can't Believe My Heart**

** "Are you sure?" Sailor Uranus asked Sailor Jupiter.**

** "I am **_**most definitely**_** sure that I can't carry him!" Sailor Jupiter answered Sailor Uranus.**

** Neflite ran up to Sailor Jupiter.**

** "Stand back, Jupiter," Neflite said. "I'm stronger than you are! I'll carry Henry for you!"**

** "Thanks, Neflite." Sailor Jupiter said.**

** Once they were back at the Chan residence, everyone had detransformed and Amara simply placed Henry's dream mirror back into his body.**

** Henry opened his eyes and soon discovered he was back in the bottom bunk where Stanley would be sleeping that very night.**

** "How did I get here?" Henry asked in confusion.**

** "I carried you." Katsuji answered Henry.**

** "Thank you." Henry said to Katsuji.**

** Back at the Dark Moon Circus, the Amazoness Quartet began to create another time traveling remless, this time, to sneak a peek within Stanley's dream for Sir Orpheus.**

** But, Junjun couldn't concentrate because thinking about her crush on Henry which caused her to sing.**

** Junjun: **_**I**_**'**_**ve always thought that men were slime**_**;**

_**And every guy**_**; **

_**I**_**'**_**ve met**_**;**

_**Has proved me right**_**;**

_**Until tonight**_**;**

_**Just when I thought**_**;**

_**I had it figured**_**;**

_**That**_**; **

_**Life**_**'**_**s a game**_**;**

_**You cannot win**_**;**

_**He comes in and**_**;**

_**Changes all the rules**_**;**

_**What**_**; **

_**I**_**'**_**ve been taught**_**;**

_**I learned the hard way**_**;**

_**That life and love**_**;**

_**Are never just**_**;**

_**And if you trust**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re just one of the fools**_**;**

_**And now I**_**; **

_**Can**_**'**_**t believe my heart**_**;**

_**Is saying**_**; **

_**Don**_**'**_**t resist him**_**;**

_**That**_**; **

_**I**_**'**_**ve been on my guard too long**_**;**

_**I**_**; **

_**Can**_**'**_**t believe my heart**_**;**

_**Surrendered when I kissed him**_**;**

_**And told me all**_**;**

_**I thought I knew**_**;**

_**As sad but true**_**;**

_**Is wrong**_**;**

_**If life is worth**_**;**

_**The disappointment**_**;**

_**I**_**; **

_**Hadn**_**'**_**t seen**_**;**

_**One reason yet**_**;**

_**Until I met the boy**_**;**

_**Who smiles for free**_**;**

_**Upon this Earth**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s no one like him**_**;**

_**He sees the girl**_**;**

_**I long to be**_**;**

_**Making even me**_**;**

_**Believe in me**_**;**

_**And now I**_**; **

_**Can**_**'**_**t believe my heart**_**;**

_**Has overcome**_**;**

_**My senses**_**;**

** To help me see;**

_**That**_**; **

_**He**_**'**_**s the prize**_**;**

_**I**_**; **

_**Can**_**'**_**t believe my heart**_**;**

_**Says tear down**_**;**

_**All your fences**_**;**

_**That everything you want**_**;**

_**And more is right**_**;**

_**Before your eyes**_**;**

_**I**_**; **

_**Can**_**'**_**t believe my heart**_**;**

_**Could be so**_**;**

_**Wise**_**.**


	11. Seeking Sir Orpheus Part 1

** Seeking Sir Orpheus Part 1**

** "Boy oh boy," Celecele said. "Junjun sure has it bad!"**

** "There's no time to think about that now." Besubesu said.**

** "That's right, Queen Nehellenia gave us orders to capture this Stanley's dream mirror," Parapara said to the rest of the Amazoness Quartet. "and I have a foolproof plan."**

** Back in 1979, it was supper time and Anne was in the middle of fixing her famous chilli con carne with grilled cheese sandwiches, and milk when suddenly, she began to look **_**extremely**_** focused once again.**

** Amy was teaching Alan how to play Chess while Anne was preparing supper.**

** Alan was so focused that he made the wrong move causing Amy to win.**

** "Good game, Alan," Amy said. "Alan?"**

** Alan didn't even answer Amy due to the fact that **_**nothing**_** could **_**possibly**_** distract him.**

** Amara did Alan a personal favor and clapped her hands four times.**

** "Thanks, Amara." Alan said.**

** "Anytime, Alan." Amara said kindly.**

** Anne wasn't so lucky, for Stanley had sneaked up behind her as Lita took over Anne's cooking duty.**

** "Boo!" Stanley shouted at Anne, startling her.**

** Anne turned around to face her older brother.**

** "THAT WAS **_**NOT**_** FUNNY, STANLEY!" Anne yelled furiously.**

** Lita handed Anne the perfect grilled cheese sandwiches on a platter, "I'm so sorry I took over for you, I just didn't want the supper you were making for everyone to burn." she said to Anne kindly.**


	12. Seeking Sir Orpheus Part 2

** Seeking Sir Orpheus Part 2**

** "Thanks for taking over for me, Lita." Anne said.**

** "Anytime, Anne, I know that it's not too fun to burn the food you make." Lita said.**

** At supper that night, Henry & Serena noticed the silver crystal lyre held within Anne's right hand.**

** "That's a very nice lyre, Anne." Henry said.**

** "Thank you, Henry." Anne said.**

** "Where did you get it?" Serena asked Anne.**

** "It's a secret." Anne told Serena.**

** Rini just set down her grilled cheese sandwich, "Oh, that's not a secret!" she laughed, looking at Anne.**

** Anne set her milk glass down on the table after getting a drink.**

** "What do you mean?" Anne asked Rini.**

** "A Dream Guardian gave that lyre to you, Anne!" Rini guessed.**

** Anne nearly fed the second half of her grilled cheese sandwich to Chu Chu because it nearly hit the floor before she caught it.**

** When it was time for bed, Anne pulled the down comforter over her shoulders and went to sleep in the bottom bunk across from Nancy's, when she suddenly began to dream once more.**

** Within her dream, Anne saw Sir Orpheus again.**

** "Here, Sir Orpheus," Anne said, handing the angel's lyre to him. "take your lyre back... I'm not responsible enough to wield it."**

** But, Sir Orpheus pushed the silver lyre back into Anne's hands.**

** "No, you keep it, Courageous Maiden," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "it will come in handy once you and your **_**only brother**_** have fully awakened."**

** "My only brother," Anne asked Sir Orpheus in confusion. "how can that be possible when I have three older brothers?"**

** "The answers you seek will come to you when the time is right." Sir Orpheus said to Anne.**

** Anne gazed at her reflection in the water.**

** "I wasn't with either Henry or Stanley today when those carnies or whoever they were attacked Henry on their way to school." Anne explained to Sir Orpheus sadly.**

** "It's okay, for as long as you wield my lyre and **_**not**_** let it fall into the hands of the enemy," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "then you will protect your friends & family no matter where they are."**

** Anne quickly turned to face Sir Orpheus.**

** "Which of my six brothers is my only brother anyway, Sir Orpheus?" Anne asked feeling baffled.**

** Sir Orpheus looked at Anne.**

** "I can't help you solve this riddle," Sir Orpheus said to Anne seriously. "for you will now need the help of the Sailor Scout of Time."**


	13. Seeking Sir Orpheus Part 3

** Seeking Sir Orpheus Part 3**

** "The Sailor Scout of Time," Anne asked Sir Orpheus. "but who is she?"**

** "Again, Courageous Maiden," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "I cannot help you solve mysteries."**

** "Oh... okay." Anne sighed.**

** Anne then awoke the very next morning to the smell of something delectable.**

** Serena came into the bedroom that Suzie, Anne, Nancy, and Mimi all shared.**

** "Anne, Anne," Serena said. "breakfast is ready, it is time to wake up."**

** Anne then opened her eyes, "Oh my gosh! School! I have to hurry it up and get ready!" she exclaimed.**

** Serena tossed Anne her school clothes & baseball cap.**

** After a hearty breakfast cooked up by Lita & Suzie, Anne & Alan were racing after Suzie & Tom to the high school they attended, Golden Brook High School, when the twins noticed the Amazoness Quartet standing outside of Sacramento City Community College surrounding Stanley.**

** "Help me!" Stanley shouted.**

** "Hold up, Suzie!" Alan called out.**

** "You too, Tom!" Anne called.**

** Tom & Suzie turned to face their twin siblings.**

** "What's wrong?" Suzie & Tom asked Alan & Anne in unison.**

** "Stanley is in trouble!" Alan answered Suzie.**

** "Alan & I can feel it in our bones!" Anne answered Tom out of terror.**

** "But we are going to be late for school!" Tom protested to Alan & Anne.**

** "That's right," Suzie said to Alan & Anne. "you both wouldn't want to get a tardy from Miss Quinn, your teacher, would you?"**

** "Don't worry so much!" Anne said to Tom & Suzie.**

** "Yeah," Alan agreed. "Annie & I will be right back."**


	14. Assistance From Sir Orpheus

** Assistance From Sir Orpheus**

** Alan & Anne ran straight into the battle.**

** "Help me! Oh! Help me!" Stanley shouted.**

** "Your dreams will soon be ours! All ours for the taken!" Junjun said to Stanley.**

** Junjun just then attacked Stanley.**

** "Hey," Alan shouted at the Amazoness Quartet. "you leave my older brother alone!"**

** Stanley screamed as Junjun took his dream mirror right from him.**

** Alan & Anne just watched helplessly as Stanley fell limp, his head hanging low in a sleep-like state similar to the one Henry was in.**

** "What are we going to do, Alan," Anne asked now panicking. "oh! What are we going to do?"**

** "I'll be right back, Annie," Alan said. "I'm just going to get some help, I'll be right back."**

** Alan ran back to the Chan residence to get Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Trista, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Darien, Kazuyuki, Katsuji, Masaya, and Keiichi to bring them to the scene.**

** While Alan was away, Anne hid so she could be alone to talk to Sir Orpheus.**

** Anne just then began to speak to Sir Orpheus in her mind.**

** "Sir Orpheus," Anne said. "I need your advice."**

** "What is it, Courageous Maiden?" Sir Orpheus asked Anne.**

** "My 18-year-old brother, Stanley is in the clutches of the of the enemy, and Alan went to my home to get Serena and our other new friends," Anne explained to Sir Orpheus. "and I don't have any clue as to how to help Stanley out of the jam he is in!"**

** "Just keep a close eye on things," Sir Orpheus advised Anne. "and look for a tall woman with a deep tan."**

** "Friend or foe, Sir Orpheus?" Anne asked.**

** "She is a friend," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "she has long dark green hair and some of it is put up in a tight bun, she also wears a black & white sailor suit."**

** "Okay." Anne said to Sir Orpheus.**

** After her conversion with Sir Orpheus, Anne took his advice and began keeping watch.**


	15. Arrival Of Allies

** Arrival Of Allies**

** Anne was waiting & watching for what seemed like a long time.**

** "Oh, where are you, Alan?" Anne asked impatiently.**

** But Anne didn't have too long of a wait, because Alan was returning with the rest of their new allies.**

** "So sorry I'm late, Anne." Alan said.**

** "Better late than never, Buddy." Anne said to Alan, playfully nudging him in his right shoulder.**

** Sailors Moon, Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Tuxedo Mask, Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite, Malachite, and even Alan himself were all shocked by what they were seeing.**

** Anne was using the silver crystal lyre that Sir Orpheus had given to her in her dream to protect Stanley who was still locked in a peaceful trance.**

** Sailors Moon, Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Tuxedo Mask, Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite, and Malachite could also see that Anne & Alan were both bathed in cool sky blue light.**

** "It just can't be!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed, now feeling energized by Anne & Alan.**


	16. Intuition Of Water And Sky Part 1

** Intuition Of Water And Sky Part 1**

** "It just can't be what, Uranus?" Sailor Saturn asked curiously.**

** Sailor Mercury began feeling **_**tremendously**_** cold all over as Anne & Alan continued glowing, she could sense the same thing that Sailor Uranus was sensing.**

** "I feel it too, Sailor Uranus," Sailor Mercury said. "two of the Ten Lost Guardians, Titania Knight and Sailor Mariner are awakening prematurely!"**

** Everyone was confused by the name of the Lost Planetary Knight.**

** "**_**Titania**_**? Don't you mean **_**Titan**_**?" Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Mercury.**

** "No she doesn't, **_**Titania**_** is one of moons of Uranus," Sailor Pluto explained to Sailor Jupiter. "whereas **_**Titan**_** is one of moons of Saturn!"**

** "Oh," Sailor Jupiter laughed. "I get it now!"**

** Anne & Alan stopped glowing, "What happened?" they asked in unison.**

** Sailor Pluto walked straight up to Anne & Alan.**

** "You two are awakening **_**too soon**_**, Sailor Mariner & Titania Knight!" Sailor Pluto said to Alan & Anne.**

** "Sailor Mariner?" Alan asked curiously, looking at Anne.**

** "Titania Knight?" Anne asked curiously, looking at Alan.**

** "That's right," Sailor Pluto answered Anne & Alan. "just look deep within your past during the Silver Millennium on the Moon Kingdom."**

** "There was a kingdom?" Alan asked Sailor Pluto skeptically.**

** "On the moon," Anne said to Sailor Pluto skeptically. "get serious!"**


	17. Intuition Of Water And Sky Part 2

** Intuition Of Water And Sky Part 2**

** "You two don't believe me?" Sailor Pluto asked.**

** "That's right." Anne & Alan said to Sailor Pluto.**

** "Well, I will take you both on a little trip through time," Sailor Pluto said to Alan & Anne. "just as soon as we take care of that remless as well as assist your older brother."**

** "Okay." Alan & Anne sighed, walking off to their school.**

** After school let out, Henry saw Michelle place Stanley's dream mirror.**

** "Henry? What's going on?" Stanley asked.**

** "Your life was just saved by the sailor scouts, Stanley." Henry explained.**

** "I see." Stanley said to Henry.**

** "Well, Alan & Anne," Trista asked. "are you ready for your trip back to your lives during the Moon Kingdom's silver Millennium?"**

** Alan & Anne looked at each other, "We are as ready as we will ever be." they said in earnest unison.**

** Everyone but Anne & Alan transformed and then, Sailor Pluto transported them all back in time.**

** Once in the silver Millennium, everyone saw the newely formed family of Uranus & Mercury after the deaths of the Queen of Mercury and the King of Uranus.**

** Queen Loof Merrow brought in the family's new baby twins, the oldest, Baby Prince Apollo, and the youngest, Baby Princess Athena into the throne room of Mercury.**

** "Amara, Amy," the Queen of Uranus said to her daughter and stepdaughter. "I would like you both to meet your new half brother, Apollo, and your new half sister, Athena."**

** The older Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mercury, Alan, and Anne all looked at each other in awe.**

** "No way!" Sailors Uranus & Mercury said in unison.**

** "So we were all..." Alan & Anne began in shocked unison.**

** "Half siblings?" Sailors Uranus & Mercury and Alan & Anne asked in unison.**

** The foursome looked at the loving family of six in Mariner Castle.**

** Suddenly, they heard Princess Amara crying due to her Sleep Terrors and they saw the newborn Princess Athena putting her tiny left hand upon her eldest sister's forehead calming her down.**

** "As you can all see," Sailor Pluto expained. "some of Sailor Mariner's powers are sleep & dream related."**

** "Sleep & dream related?" Anne asked Sailor Pluto.**

** "How can that be possible?" Alan asked Sailor Pluto.**

** They watched on as 2-year-old Princess Amara continued to dream sweetly.**

** "Are you ready to go back to the present day now, Alan & Anne?" Sailor Pluto asked.**


	18. Intuition Of Water And Sky Part 3

** Intuition Of Water And Sky Part 3**

** "I guess we are." Alan & Anne agreed in unison, running energentically. **

** After they returned to the 1970s, they were all gathered in the living room discussing what they had seen during the past during the Silver Millennium upon the Moon Kingdom.**

** "What could that vision of the past have meant for Anne & me with you & Amy, Amara?" Alan asked, scratching his head in confusion.**

** "I don't know the answer to that question myself, Alan." Amara answered Alan, sighing sadly.**

** Scooter came into the living room to find everyone talking and carrying on.**

** "Anne," Scooter said. "it is **_**your**_** turn to cook super tonight."**

** "I will be right there, Scooter." Anne said.**

** After a great supper of Anne's famous chilli con carne, Anne & Tom were playing a good game of Chess, when the clock on the living room wall chimed eight times.**

** "Checkmate!" Tom exclaimed.**

** "Good game, Tom," Anne yawned exhaustedly. "well, I am turning in."**

** "But, Anne," Flip protested. "it's only seven o'clock!"**

** "I know that, Flip," Anne yawned. "I have just had a long day today... that's all."**

** Anne then went up to the girls' bedroom to get into her pajamas.**

** "I am going to follow Annie's example." Alan said with a stretch and an exhausted yawn.**

** Alan then went up to the boys' bedroom to get into his pajamas.**

** "What is it with them lately?" Stanley asked.**

** In the girls' bedroom after changing into her pajamas, Anne met up with Sir Orpheus again within her dream.**

** "Sir Orpheus," Anne said, now sobbing. "during the Silver Millennium... Alan & I were Prince Apollo & Princess Athena! And Amara & Amy were our half sisters!"**

** "I already know that, Courageous Maiden." Sir Orpheus said to Anne honestly.**


	19. Anne's Sudden Shock

** Anne's Sudden Shock**

** Anne dried her eyes, although her brown eyes had a look of curiosity in them.**

** "How did you know about that?" Anne asked Sir Orpheus curiously.**

** "That is simply because," Sir Orpheus answered Anne. "I am a dream protector from another world."**

** "You are a dream protector from another world?" Anne asked Sir Orpheus.**

** "That's correct, Courageous Maiden." Sir Orpheus said to Anne.**

** "What is your homeworld called?" Anne asked Sir Orpheus curiously.**

** Sir Orpheus turned to Anne.**

** "I cannot tell you that at this time, the Dark Moon Circus is after me!" Sir Orpheus explained to Anne, now gravely serious.**

** Anne walked over to an apple tree and picked herself a nice juicy red apple.**

** "I understand." Anne said to Sir Orpheus.**

** Anne took a bite of her apple as the knight looked up at her.**

** "Although," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "I **_**do**_** have something for you so that you & I can keep in touch easily."**

** "You do, Sir Orpheus," Anne asked excitedly. "what is it?"**

** Sir Orpheus just then and there waved his right hand and made a diamond shaped pendant on a gold chain appear out from thin air.**

** Anne then caught the pendant in both of her hands.**

** "What is this?" Anne asked Sir Orpheus curiously.**

** "It is a special pendant just for you." Sir Orpheus answered Anne.**

** Anne simply put the pendant around her neck.**

** "What do I do with this, Sir Orpheus?" Anne asked.**

** "Whever you need my assistance," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "you can use this to summon me."**

** Anne looked at the diamond shaped pendant.**

** "I will, Sir Orpheus." Anne said.**

** The next morning, Anne awoke to discover that she still had the pendant that Sir Orpheus had given to her around her neck.**

** Anne **_**immediately**_** changed her clothes and got ready for her day.**

** Suzie, Nancy, and Mimi all heard Anne slamming around as she hurried to get ready.**

** "Anne," Suzie asked groggily. "what are you doing awake so early?"**

** Anne put her baseball cap on, "We have school today and I don't want to be late." she answered Suzie.**

** "We don't have school **_**today**_**, Anne," Mimi said groggily. "it's Saturday!"**


	20. A Familiar Song

** A Familiar Song**

** Anne suddenly went down the stairs to find Alan in the living room with Darien, Serena, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru singing a very familiar song.**

** Serena: **_**Moon twilight**_**;**

_**Tsuki no noise**_**;**

_**Moonlight justice**_**;**

_**Kono hikari**_**;**

_**Inochi ni**_**;**

_**Todoku yo**_**;**

_**Fuki areru kaze ni**_**;**

_**Sekai ga kuzure**_**;**

_**Akirame to iu na ni**_**;**

_**Toki wa tomatte mo**_**;**

_**Tenshi no kuchibue**_**;**

_**Kono yubi ni nose**_**;**

_**Ikizuku ashita okurimasu**_**;**

** Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru: **_**Day and night**_**;**

_**Kyoumeishi ai**_**;**

_**Day and night**_**;**

_**Manekazaru hito**_**;**

_**Sono ikari no**_**;**

_**Tsume kazashite**_**;**

_**Nikushimi dake motte**_**;**

_**Umareta no ka**_**;**

** Darien: **_**Planet twilight**_**;**

_**Hoshi no noise mune**_**;**

_**Ni hibike ba**_**;**

** Serena: **_**Watashi no**_**;**

_**Naka no**_**;**

** Darien: **_**Star knight justice**_**;**

_**Kono hikari**_**;**

** Serena: **_**Yuuki shinjite**_**;**

** Darien: **_**Inochi ni**_**;**

_**Todoke to**_**;**

** Serena: **_**Itsudatte sou itsudatte**_**;**

_**Watashi no yume**_**;**

_**Wa watashi desu**_**;**

** Darien: **_**I**_**'**_**ll**_**;**__

_** Give a shock**_**;**

** Serena & Darien: **_**Feel so justice**_**!**

** Alan & Anne just then heard their mother singing to them during the Silver Millennium.**

** Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

** Alan & Anne came out of their memory.**

** A few hours later, Anne & Alan saw Hawks Eye attacking Anne's best friend, Jasmine Knight for her dream mirror.**

** Everyone who could transform did transform to fight Hawks Eye's time traveling remless.**

** All of a sudden, Alan & Anne were being bathed in sky blue light once again as a microphone appeared in Alan's left hand while a blue transformation pen appeared within Anne's right hand.**

** Alan & Anne then transformed.**

** "Help me!" Jasmine exclaimed.**

** All of a sudden, two mysterious allies appeared and sang with the outer scouts.**

** Sailor Mariner: **_**Moon twilight**_**;**

_**Tsuki no noise**_**;**

_**Moonlight justice**_**;**

_**Kono hikari**_**;**

_**Inochi ni**_**;**

_**Todoku yo**_**;**

_**Fuki areru kaze ni**_**;**

_**Sekai ga kuzure**_**;**

_**Akirame to iu na ni**_**;**

_**Toki wa tomatte mo**_**;**

_**Tenshi no kuchibue**_**;**

_**Kono yubi ni nose**_**;**

_**Ikizuku ashita okurimasu**_**;**

** Outer Scouts: **_**Day and night**_**;**

_**Kyoumeishi ai**_**;**

_**Day and night**_**;**

_**Manekazaru hito**_**;**

_**Sono ikari no**_**;**

_**Tsume kazashite**_**;**

_**Nikushimi dake motte**_**;**

_**Umareta no ka**_**;**

** Titania Knight: **_**Planet twilight**_**;**

_**Hoshi no noise mune**_**;**

_**Ni hibike ba**_**;**

** Sailor Mariner: **_**Watashi no**_**;**

_**Naka no**_**;**

** Titania Knight: **_**Star knight justice**_**;**

_**Kono hikari**_**;**

** Sailor Mariner: **_**Yuuki shinjite**_**;**

** Titania Knight: **_**Inochi ni**_**;**

_**Todoke to**_**;**

** Sailor Mariner: **_**Itsudatte sou itsudatte**_**;**

_**Watashi no yume**_**;**

_**Wa watashi desu**_**;**

** Titania Knight: **_**I**_**'**_**ll**_**;**__

_** Give a shock**_**;**

** Sailor Mariner & Titania Knight: **_**Feel so justice**_**!**

** Tuxedo Mask and his generals looked at their new domino mask wearing allies, the female ally didn't wear a tiara like the other sailor scouts but she was **_**still**_** a sailor scout nonetheless.**

** "Who in the heck are the two of you?" Zoisite asked now baffled.**


	21. Two New Allies Appear Part 1

** Two New Allies Appear Part 1**

** "Potected by Uranus's moon, Titania," the male warrior said. "I, Titania Knight, will punish those who attempt injustice!"**

** "To protect the planets of Uranus & Mercury, I, Sailor Mariner," Sailor Mariner shouted. "will right all wrongs and punish evildoers!"**

** "And that... means **_**you**_**!" Titania Knight & Sailor Mariner agreed, finishing their introductions.**

** "You cannot do anything to me!" Hawks Eye shouted at Titania Knight & Sailor Mariner.**

** Sailor Mariner listened to her intuition and took her domino mask off, "Mariner Mask Boomerang!" she called out, throwing her mask at Hawks Eye.**

** "No way," Zoisite shouted in amazement. "Sailor Mariner is **_**Anne**_**?"**

** "And that must mean... that Titania Knight," Neflite shouted in disbelief. "is Alan!"**

** Titania Knight then used his microphone to attack Hawks Eye, "Hiya! Take this! Titania Radiant Lights!" he exclaimed.**

** But sneaky Hawks Eye dodged Titania Knight's attack.**

** "You both will have to do a **_**whole lot**_** better than that!" Hawks Eye shouted.**

** Hawks Eye blew fire at Sailor Mariner & Titania Knight.**

** But both Titania Knight & Sailor Mariner dodged Hawks Eye's attack.**

** Since Apollo & Athena were half Mercurian like Zoisite, Sailor Mariner & Titania Knight could speak to one another telepathically.**

** "Is it time, Mariner?" Titania Knight asked telepathically.**

** "Yes, Titania Knight, it **_**is**_** time." Sailor Mariner answered.**

** Sailor Mariner & Titania Knight combined their powers, "Blanket Of Morpheus!" they shouted, aiming their blue cloth-like beam at Hawks Eye.**

** Hawks Eye then got angry and moved out of the way, "THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled furiously at Sailor Mariner & Titania Knight.**

** Hawks Eye furiously fled back to the Dark Moon Circus as Titania Knight & Sailor Mariner's Blanket of Morpheus attack **_**accidentally**_** hit both Jedite & Zoisite, causing them to detransform in their sleep.**

** "Oops," Sailor Mariner laughed guiltily. "I guess we need to gain control of our powers!"**

** Neflite then groaned irritably, "Mercurians!" he said.**

** After they put Jasmine's dream mirror back into her body at her house, everyone went back to the Chan residence, detransformed, and put their earplugs in.**

** Amy helped Keiichi by putting his earplugs in his ears for him.**

** "Thanks, Amy." Keiichi said in his sleep.**

** "Anytime, Keiichi." Amy said.**

** "Sing to me." Keiichi said to Amy.**

** Amy cleared her throat and prepared to sing to Keiichi.**

** Amy: **_**What**_**'**_**s going on**_**;**

_**This is the first**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve felt this sensation**_**;**

_**It feels somehow familiar**_**;**

_**Like a feeling**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten**_**;**

** Keiichi began to sing back to Amy.**

** Keiichi: **_**Why does this sensation feel so familiar**_**;**

_**I**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t remember**_**;**

_**But this feeling makes it**_**;**

_**Feel like**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten something**_**;**

** Amy sang again.**

** Amy: **_**What equation will solve this riddle**_**;**

_**Factorization**_**;**

_**Calculus**_**;**

_**Trigonometry**_**;**

_**I feel like I know the answer**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**For this chemical reaction**_**;**

_**I feel like I can remember**_**;**

** Keiichi: **_**Calm down**_**;**

** Amy: **_**I**_**'**_**ve just forgotten the formula**_**;**

** Keiichi: **_**This rain feels so good**_**;**

** Amy: **_**The solution feels**_**;**

_**So kind**_**;**

_**And warm**_**;**

** Keiichi: **_**So kind**_**;**

_**So warm**_**;**

_**Though I must kidnap you**_**;**

_**Still**_**;**

_**What is the reason**_**;**

** Amy: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s**_**;**

** Amy & Keiichi: **_**Behind this feeling**_**.**

** Everyone but Amy, Masaya, and Keiichi was crying as Charlie entered his house.**


	22. Two New Allies Appear Part 2

** Two New Allies Appear Part 2**

** "What's the matter," Charlie asked. "why is everybody crying?"**

** Anne & Alan ran over to their father, "It was beautiful, Pop, simply beautiful!" they sobbed bitterly.**

** "What was so beautiful that it made you want to cry, Alan & Anne?" Charlie asked now baffled.**

** "It was that song, Pop!" Anne sobbed.**

** Tom came downstairs from the boys' bedroom with a book within his hands.**

** "Song? What song?" Tom asked curiously.**

** "Quick, Amy," Michelle sobbed bitterly. "sing your song for Tom."**

** Amy cleared her throat and prepared to sing for Tom.**

** Amy: **_**What**_**'**_**s going on**_**;**

_**This is the first**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve felt this sensation**_**;**

_**It feels somehow familiar**_**;**

_**Like a feeling**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten**_**;**

** Keiichi began to sing back to Amy.**

** Keiichi: **_**Why does this sensation feel so familiar**_**;**

_**I**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t remember**_**;**

_**But this feeling makes it**_**;**

_**Feel like**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten something**_**;**

** Amy sang again.**

** Amy: **_**What equation will solve this riddle**_**;**

_**Factorization**_**;**

_**Calculus**_**;**

_**Trigonometry**_**;**

_**I feel like I know the answer**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**For this chemical reaction**_**;**

_**I feel like I can remember**_**;**

** Keiichi: **_**Calm down**_**;**

** Amy: **_**I**_**'**_**ve just forgotten the formula**_**;**

** Keiichi: **_**This rain feels so good**_**;**

** Amy: **_**The solution feels**_**;**

_**So kind**_**;**

_**And warm**_**;**

** Keiichi: **_**So kind**_**;**

_**So warm**_**;**

_**Though I must kidnap you**_**;**

_**Still**_**;**

_**What is the reason**_**;**

** Amy: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s**_**;**

** Amy & Keiichi: **_**Behind this feeling**_**.**

** Now, Tom & Charlie were bawling their eyes out too. **

** "You were most correct, Anne," Tom said while crying. "that was most definitely... uh..."**

** "Beautiful?" Anne finished for Tom.**

** "Yes, beautiful." Tom sobbed.**

** "Here, Genius," Anne said to Tom. "take my hand."**

** When Tom put his hand into Anne's he saw a mysterious vision of another place and another time.**


	23. Two New Allies Appear Part 3

** Two New Allies Appear Part 3**

** While Tom's hand was in Anne's, he suddenly saw Anne as a 1-year-old with her family journeying to Triton Castle on Neptune.**

** The newborn Prince Theseus of Neptune was being held in the arms of Prince Zeus Jr. of Jupiter as his younger sister, Princess Lita who was to be turning 5-years-old that December, and their 7-year-old stepsister, Princess Michelle stood on either side of him.**

** "Here they come," Queen Selkie called. "the Royal Family of Uranus & Mercury!"**

** Back in reality, Henry & Stanley came downstairs from the boys' bedroom while Suzie came in from the garden.**

** "Tom, Tom," Suzie asked worriedly. "are you all right?"**

** Tom let go of Anne's hand, "What was that just now?" he asked now feeling confused.**

** "There must be something going on with you & Anne, Tom, but none of the rest of us can put our fingers on it." Henry said.**

** "Agreed," Stanley laughed. "you two must have some sort of connection."**

** Anne & Tom looked at each other in confusion and Tom began singing.**

** Tom: **_**What**_**'**_**s going on**_**;**

_**This is the first**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve felt this sensation**_**;**

_**It feels somehow familiar**_**;**

_**Like a feeling**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve forgotten**_**;**

** Anne began to sing back to Tom in Japanese.**

** Anne: **_**Nandarou**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Natsukashii kankaku**_**;**

_**Omoidasenai yo**_**;**

_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

_**Wasureteta nanka**_**;**

** Tom: **_**What equation will solve this riddle**_**;**

_**Factorization**_**;**

_**Calculus**_**;**

_**Trigonometry**_**;**

_**I feel like I know the answer**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**For this chemical reaction**_**;**

_**I feel like I can remember**_**;**

** Anne: **_**Kimochii ii yo**_**;**

** Tom: **_**I**_**'**_**ve just forgotten the formula**_**;**

** Anne: **_**Kono ame yo**_**;**

** Tom: **_**The solution feels**_**;**

_**So kind**_**;**

_**And warm**_**;**

** Anne: **_**Yasashikute atatakai**_**;**

_**Kimi wo**_**;**

_**Tsuresaranakute wa**_**;**

_**Ikenai no ni**_**;**

_**Nan darou**_**;**

** Tom: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**What**_**'**_**s**_**;**

** Anne: **_**Kono kimochi**_**;**

** Tom: **_**Behind this feeling**_**.**

** Masaya grunted and snored loudly in his sleep as Keiichi began shouting in his sleep.**

** "Amy! Amy," Keiichi shouted out of fright. "come back to me! Come back to me, Amy!"**

** "I promise, Keiichi," Amy said. "I will **_**never**_** leave your side."**

** "Thank you, my beautiful Mercury." Keiichi said in his sleep.**

** Kazuyuki handed a pair of earplugs to each Charlie, Tom, Henry, Stanley, and Suzie, "Here, you are all going to be needing these." he said to them in a whisper.**


	24. An Unbreakable Case

** An Unbreakable Case**

** Charlie, Tom, Henry, Stanley, and Suzie all put the earplugs that the eldest Stanton brother had given to them in their ears.**

** "Thanks." Charlie, Tom, Henry, Stanley, and Suzie all said in unison to Kazuyuki.**

** "You are most welcome." Kazuyuki said.**

** A few hours later, Masaya awoke, Alan & Anne noticed that he had an irritated expression on his face.**

** "You two should **_**really**_** learn how to control your powers!" Masaya complained to Alan & Anne.**

** "Masaya!" Darien scolded.**

** Alan & Anne blushed scarlet, "Sorry about that." they said to Masaya, feeling embarrassed.**

** "Well," Masaya said arrogantly to Alan & Anne. "you two **_**should**_** be!"**

** "Masaya!" Darien scolded.**

** "I'm sorry, Master, but Athena **_**never**_** warmed up to me during the Silver Millennium after they were big kids," Masaya protested to Darien. "and Apollo always thought that he was not only **_**smarter**_** than me but **_**faster**_** than me too! The three of us **_**never**_** got along!"**

** Masaya heard Keiichi sigh gently.**

** "Athena was just shy, Masaya," Keiichi said in his sleep. "and Apollo was closer to his older sisters."**

** Anne walked over to Keiichi's side.**

** "**_**Bokutachi no b**__**ōei ni kite itadaki arigatōgozaimashita**_**,****" Anne said to Keiichi in Japanese, squeezing his right hand. "thank you for coming to our defense."**

** Keiichi yawned, "**_**D**__**ō itashimashite**_**, it's my pleasure.****" he said to Anne in his sleep, sighing serenely.**

** "**_**Kei**_**-**_**chan**_**..." Anne said.**

** Keiichi then opened his eyes.**

** "Thanks for a nice nap, Annie!" Keiichi said gratefully.**

** "You're welcome, Keiichi." Anne said uncertainly.**

** Keiichi, Amara, Alan, and Amy could all tell that there was something wrong with Anne.**

** "What's wrong, Anne?" Keiichi asked.**

** "I am on a totally tricky case." Anne answered the youngest Stanton brother.**

** "What case are you stuck on?" Charlie asked Anne.**

** "Who was my betrothed in the Silver Millennium, Pop?" Anne asked feeling puzzled.**

** "The Silver Millennium?" Charlie asked Anne skeptically.**

** "That's right, Pop," Alan answered seriously. "the Silver Millennium."**

** Back at the Dark Moon Circus in the 1990s, Hawks Eye was getting ready for an evening performance when Tigers Eye entered his friend's trailer.**


	25. Another Probable Target

** Another Probable Target**

** "Oh," Hawks Eye shouted angrily. "I will get that pesky Sailor Mariner & Titania Knight for what they tried to do to me **_**last time**_**!"**

** Hawks Eye turned around to see Tigers Eye standing in his trailer.**

** "Hawks Eye," Tigers Eye said. "you're on!"**

** "Oh," Hawks Eye said. "thanks for letting me know, Tigers Eye."**

** Hawks Eye & Tigers Eye left Hawks Eye's trailer.**

** Over in her room, Queen Nehellenia had summoned Fish Eye, she had something to discuss with him.**

** "Fish Eye," Queen Nehellenia said. "I have an idea for whose dream mirror that pesky knight, Sir Orpheus is hiding within!"**

** Queen Nehellenia gave Fish Eye a photograph of Lieutenant Morris.**

** "I like the look of this guy!" Fish Eye said.**

** "Do not fail me!" Queen Nehellenia said to Fish Eye.**

** "Yes," Fish Eye said. "my queen."**

** Fish Eye just then went back to 1979 with his own time traveling remless to attempt and succeed in swiping Lieutenant Morris's dream mirror.**

** Back in 1979, Sailor Uranus & Sailor Jupiter were training Sailor Mariner & Titania Knight in the Chan family's backyard so that the two newest guardians could learn to control their powers better.**

** "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Sailor Jupiter called out attacking Sailor Mariner.**

** Sailor Mariner dodged Sailor Jupiter's attack by jumping into the air.**

** Then, Sailor Mariner flipped in the air and kicked Sailor Jupiter **_**hard**_** right in the stomach as she landed on the ground.**

** "Ouch! Hey! That one hurt!" Sailor Jupiter called out.**

** "Jupiter!" Sailor Uranus called out.**

** Sailor Jupiter got back onto her feet.**

** "Don't worry, Uranus," Sailor Jupiter said. "I'll be just fine."**

** "Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus called out, attacking Titania Knight.**

** Titania Knight dodged Sailor Uranus's assault, he was still on the ground.**

** "That was good but not good enough," Titania Knight shouted, attacking Sailor Uranus fiercely. "Crystal Of The Mind!"**


	26. To Defend An Officer's Dream Part 1

**To Defend An Officer's Dream Part 1**

**Alan & Anne quickly heard someone opening the back door.**

**"That's enough training!" Sailor Uranus shouted at Sailor Mariner & Titania Knight.**

**"Quick, everyone," Sailor Jupiter called out. "detransform!"**

**Titania Knight as well as Sailors Mariner, Jupiter, and Uranus detransformed back to their civilian forms.**

**The back door opened to reveal Flip coming out into the backyard.**

**"What have the four of you been doing out here?" Flip asked Amara, Lita, Alan, and Anne.**

**Lita, Amara, Anne, and Alan all exchanged looks with each other.**

**"Anne & I were just... uh..." Alan stammered nervously to Flip.**

**"Training for tryouts for our school's soccer team!" Anne lied to Flip.**

**"And you expect me to believe that, Pop doesn't even believe that hogwash about you two living during a time long ago called the Silver Millennium." Flip said to Anne.**

**Alan suddenly began to cough violently.**

**"Are you okay, Alan?" Amara asked, showing real concern.**

**Alan continued coughing violently until Anne patted him on his back, making him stop.**

**"I am fine now, Amara," Alan answered. "I just need a beverage."**

**"Just why are you out here?" Anne asked Flip curiously.**

**"Pop is going to meet with Officer Jones." Flip answered Anne.**

**"I see." Anne said to Flip.**

**"And also, Alan." Flip said.**

**Alan looked up at Flip.**

**"What is it, Flip?" Alan asked curiously.**


	27. To Defend An Officer's Dream Part 2

** To Defend An Officer's Dream Part 2**

** "Before I forget, that Amy dame or whatever her name is, anyway, she wants to see you." Flip said to Alan.**

** "Amy wants to see me?" Alan asked.**

** "That's right," Flip said to Alan. "and by the way, Anne, Keiichi needs your help, he's quite restless!"**

** "Poor Keiichi, I'm on my way, Flip." Anne said.**

** Anne found Keiichi in the living room, his eyes were watery.**

** "Anne, I am so glad you are here," Keiichi said drying his green eyes which were now red. "I require you to relieve me of my itchiness."**

** "Okay, I will sing to you." Anne said.**

** Anne just then heard her mother singing to her & Alan during the Silver Millennium.**

** Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

** Anne then came out of her memory and prepared to sing to Keiichi to ease his restlessness.**

** Anne: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

** Anne's singing relaxed Keiichi so much, he was able to read in peace.**

** While Anne was relaxing Keiichi, Alan found Amy in his father's study.**

** "You wanted to see me, Amy?" Alan asked.**

** Amy stood and walked over to Alan, "Yes, I did." she said.**

** "But, what for?" Alan asked Amy.**

** "It is now time for your training, Alan." Amy said.**

** Alan stretched his arms to the ceiling, hoping to crack his stiff shoulders.**

** "Training? What training?" Alan asked Amy now feeling confused.**

** Amy pulled a dartboard with prickly velcro hooks on it for the fuzzy tennis balls to stick to out of her bag.**

** "Target practice." Amy answered Alan, setting the dartboard on the wall.**

** Alan then took a tennis ball, then aimed it at the target.**

** But instead of hitting the target, the ball hit the wall and knocked over Charlie's pencil holder, spilling all the pens & pencils inside it.**

** "Oh no! I missed the bull's eye," Alan groaned irritably. "Pop's not going to like the fact that I spilled his writing tools!"**


	28. To Defend An Officer's Dream Part 3

** To Defend An Officer's Dream Part 3**

** Amy quickly helped Alan pick up the pencils & pens and put them back into the pencil holder.**

** Then, Amy placed one of the tennis balls into Alan's left hand.**

** "Please try again," Amy advised Alan gently. "and please... try to stay focused."**

** Alan then threw a tennis ball at the target and it hit the target dead center.**

** "**_**Un**_**! **_**Boku wa yatta**_**! Yes! I did it!" Alan exclaimed excitedly.**

** "I **_**knew**_** you could do it, Alan!" Amy exclaimed.**

** Amy then gave Alan a hug, Alan noticed that Amy's skin was warm to the touch.**

** "Oh my gosh," Alan sighed serenely. "Princess Amy of Mercury... you did that to me once before."**

** Suddenly, Sailor Neptune raced up to the opened door to Charlie's office.**

** "Sailor Neptune?" Alan asked.**

** "Michelle? What's the matter," Amy asked. "why have you transformed?"**

** "I mirror had just shimmered, it means that someone is in danger," Sailor Neptune explained to both Amy & Alan. "you to had better transform too!"**

** "Oh no! Lieutenant Morris!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "The Dark Moon Circus," Amy shouted. "Mercury Crystal Poweer!"**

** "Titania Knight Power!" Alan called out.**

** Alan transformed into Titania Knight while Amy transformed into Super Sailor Mercury.**

** "Are the two of you ready to go?" Super Sailor Neptune asked Super Sailor Mercury & Titania Knight.**

** "Yes we are." Sailor Mercury answeered Sailor Neptune eagerly.**

** "We are as ready as we will ever be." Titania Knight answered Sailor Neptune.**

** The threesome then raced off to catch up with Sailor Moon and the rest of their allies.**

** When they got to the scene, Fish Eye had Lieutenant Morris captured.**

** "Hey," Sailor Moon shouted courageously. "hold it right there!"**

** Fish Eye turned around.**

** "Why are you here?" Fish Eye asked Sailor Moon.**

** "You had better let Lieutenant Morris go!" Sailor Mariner called out to Fish Eye.**

** "No way," Fish Eye said to Sailor Mariner. "now, my remless, attack!"**

** Fish Eye's remless then attacked Sailor Moon & the others.**

** The remless wounded Sailors Moon & Mini Moon.**

** "Oh no," Tuxedo Mask called out. "Sailor Moon!"**

** "Sailor Mini Moon!" Zoisite shouted.**

** Fish Eye lifted his head out of Lieutenant Morris's dream mirror.**

** "Rats! No Sir Orpheus!" Fish Eye shouted, feeling discouraged.**

** Fish Eye then disappeared and went back to the Dark Moon Circus.**

** After Sailor Uranus placed Lieutenant Morris's dream mirror back within his heart, they went back to the Chan residence.**

** At the Chan residence, Henry came into the house to find Anne & Alan tending to Serena & Rini's wounds.**

** "Ouch! Alan," Serena screamed out in pain. "not so hard!"**

** Alan put the washcloth he was using back in the bowl of warm lavendar water.**

** "What's going on?" Henry asked.**


	29. Another Talk With Sir Orpheus

** Another Talk With Sir Orpheus**

** "We are just trying to heal Serena & Rini's wounds, Henry." Anne said truthfully.**

** Henry walked into the bathroom to get one of the two first aid kits to help out with treating Serena & Rini's wounds and walked back out into the living room.**

** "Move aside, Anne." Henry said sternly.**

** Anne stepped aside and gave Henry room to work.**

** "Please do be careful with them, Henry." Alan begged.**

** "I will be as careful with Serena & Rini as I possibly can be, Alan." Henry said gently.**

** Henry gently cleaned and dressed Rini's wounds, then he gently cleaned and dressed Serena's wounds.**

** "Thanks, Henry." Serena said kindly.**

** "Yes," Rini said to Henry. "thanks."**

** "You are quite welcome," Henry said to Serena & Rini. "but what I would like to know is, who caused you to get all beat up?"**

** "If we tell you, then you wouldn't believe us." Serena & Rini told Henry in unison.**

** Henry sat down on the couch next to Rini.**

** "Try me." Henry said to Serena & Rini.**

** "Well," Serena explained to Henry. "we have been battling the Dark Moon Circus here in the year 1979."**

** "What is the Dark Moon Circus?" Henry asked.**

** "An evil organization that is after people's dreams." Alan answered Henry.**

** Henry turned to Alan.**

** "How did you know that?" Henry asked Alan.**

** "I can't tell you that." Alan told Henry honestly.**

** "I see." Henry said to Alan.**

** That night after she had gone to sleep, Anne met up with Sir Orpheus again.**

** "Courageous Maiden, what's wrong?" Sir Orpheus asked Anne.**

** "I am worried, Sir Orpheus." Anne answered the knight.**

** "Why are you so worried?" Sir Orpheus asked Anne curiously.**

** Anne looked up at Sir Orpheus.**

** "I felt a **_**strange sensation**_** when my younger brother, Tom and I touched hands." Anne explained to Sir Orpheus in confusion.**


	30. Sir Orpheus's Riddle For Anne

**Sir Orpheus's Riddle For Anne**

**"A strange sensation you say?" Sir Orpheus asked Anne.**

**"Yes," Anne said to Sir Orpheus. "an **_**extremely**_** strange sensation."**

**"Like I have stated to you before, Courageous Maiden," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "I **_**cannot**_** help you solve mysteries."**

**"Oh, right." Anne sighed.**

**Back in the real world in the boys' bedroom, Tom was lying in the bottom bunk in the set between the bottom bunks where Flip & Henry were sleeping on either side of him, when he had begun to have a dream.**

**Within his dream, Tom saw the silhouette of a beautiful girl about his height with short hair in an ankle length gown with sleeves that looked like a tank top's straps.**

**"**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." the girl said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him again.**

**Tom then awoke and climbed the ladder to the top bunk where Alan slept that night.**

**Tom began shaking Alan, "Alan, Alan! Wake up, Alan!" Tom hissed.**

**Alan sighed serenely, "**_**Sarani go**_**-**_**bu**_**, **_**shite kudasai**_**, ****f****ive more minutes, please." he groaned.**

**"You and your Japanese, Alan," Tom shouted irritably. "this is an emergency!"**

**Henry sat up in the bottom bunk to Tom's right hand side, "What's the emergency, Tom?" he asked groggily.**

**"I had a dream just now, Henry," Tom said. "about a princess who is my height and she wants me to find a periwinkle crystal for her, and I don't know who she is or what in the heck this dream means!"**

**"Tom, it was nothing more than a dream," Henry yawned, laying back down. "go back to sleep."**

**Tom went back to the bed that he slept in that night.**

**Back in the girls' bedroom, Anne continued to dream.**

**"Who are you, Sir Orpheus? And where do you come from?" Anne asked.**

**Sir Orpheus looked up at Anne, there was a look of seriousness upon his face.**

**"You shall soon see in time, Courageous Maiden." Sir Orpheus said to Anne.**

**"Oh man am I in a jam!" Anne exclaimed.**

**Anne awoke with disappointment.**

**The window in the boys' bedroom was open and a warm breeze blew in.**

**"Five more minutes, please, Amy," Alan sighed in his sleep. "just five more minutes."**

**Alan awoke Flip & Scooter with his sleep talking.**

**"Oh no," Flip groaned. "not again!"**

**"Alan woke me up too, Flip." Scooter complained, yawning.**

**"One more hug, Amy," Alan begged in his sleep. "please! Just one more."**

**"Amy?" Scooter asked.**

**"Alan must have a thing for that dame!" Flip guessed.**

**Anne quickly came into the boys' bedroom.**

**"No Flip, Buddy doesn't have a crush on Amy," Anne said. "far from it!"**

**"What do you mean?" Flip & Scooter asked Anne, whispering in unison.**


End file.
